


Good-bye My Lover

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, EWE, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say good-bye is the hardest thing. Especially when it should be the day of your life. Tragedy One-Shot! HP/DM. By DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good-bye My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the: Last Line Challenge.  
> The lyrics are from James Blunt's song Goodbye My Lover.

Everything was a confusing blur. People were screaming, falling, fighting and running. The remaining Death Eaters had set up a raid. Harry was angry at himself for not intercepting the meaning earlier. It meant more people had to die.

He fired off a spell and hit a Death Eater square in the chest. Harry took grim satisfaction of it. He helped some one up and yelled at the person to hide and watch out. The other man nodded and kept his head low, running towards a building. A moment later a building behind Harry exploded, scattering litter everywhere. He ducked down, covering his head, waiting for the dust and litter to settle.

It did and he stood up again, wand in hand, looking around him. It was eerily silent and not a sound was heard. A slight haze had settled in the air around and Harry used all of his senses, looking around. A second later a red spell flew past him, narrowly missing him. He hissed and searched for the source of the spell. He found the person and cast a spell, binding the Death Eater.

He ran across the street, intend on finding Draco. They went shopping when the Death Eaters attacked, intend on finishing what their 'Lord' started. He helped some people up, fixed minor injuries and shot some Death Eaters down with a few spells. He  _needed_ to find Draco. The purpose of this day was asking Draco to marry him. How it went to ruins. To say Harry was pissed was an understatement. This was  _supposed_ to be the best day in his life. Another beam of light narrowly flew past him, making Harry turn and fire off his own spell. When he was sure he hit the Death Eater he ran further, scanning the area in search of the familiar blond hair.

Aurors appeared and one saw Harry running. "Mister Potter! What happened?"

Harry stopped, panting. "The Death Eaters… They appeared out of thin air. They're here to finish what Voldemort started." He was just in time to duck his head, or a spell would've hit him.

The Auror nodded with wide eyes and ran back to report what Harry had said.

Harry himself continued his search for Draco. After extensive search he found the blond head. But something wasn't right. Even from this far Harry could see there was a look of utter terror and fear on Draco's face. A few seconds later Harry knew why.

A huge explosion made the street shake and houses collapse. Harry fell down, just like a lot of people by the sheer force of the exploding building. Panic settled in Harry's stomach. It was the building Draco was running from. He shakily got on his feet, walking over all the rubble and litter, every now and then falling down, but nevertheless continuing. He had to get to Draco. He got to the spot he was sure Draco was before the explosion but only found a mountain of rubble. He started to push everything away, adrenalin coursing through his veins and tears stinging his eyes.

He couldn't care there were still Death Eaters. He needed to get to Draco, to know he was okay. He roughly threw all the rubble away, wanting to see some skin, some blond hair. He kept on digging, until he encountered blond hair. He hurriedly removed all of the litter and rubble until all of Draco was visible.

"Draco! Are you alright. Please, say something," Harry nearly sobbed, while cradling Draco in his arms.

"Harry?" crooked Draco who opened his bruised eyes and coughed.

"I'm here, Draco, I'm here," cooed Harry, forgetting all about the chaos around them. Scared how Draco was unresponsive and breathed shallowly.

"You know, Harry, I think you wanted to tell me something. You looked really torn about something," rasped Draco, who winced and swallowed heavily.

Harry smiled watery. "I was going to ask you to marry me. But lets get a Healer. We'll patch you up."

Draco grabbed Harry's shirt when Harry was about to stand up. "Don't, Harry. Stay," he grimaced, while clutching Harry's shirt and trying to breathe.

"Draco, you need help. You could die! I don't even know what's wrong, what is hurting!" Harry said, while a tear fell out of the corner of his eye.

"I was dying anyway, Harry," murmured Draco, whose eyes kept getting heavier.

"You were dying, Draco? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Harry, whose eyes were so blurred he barely saw anything.

Draco turned his head to bury it in Harry's neck. "The Healers said I was poisoned after the Dark Lord was defeated. It was slowly killing me." He closed his eyes, since he was so tired… So extremely tired.

"Draco, please, hold on. We'll figure something out," said Harry who held Draco closer, tears rolling over his cheeks. "I need you," he whispered.

"Good-bye Harry," whispered Draco, before he let out his last breath.

Harry closed his eyes, not believing Draco was gone. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. He would marry Draco. But now it was too late. Now he would never know.

  
_Good-bye my lover_   
_Good-bye my friend_   
_You have been the one_   
_You have been the one for me_   


  
_I'm so hollow, baby_   
_I'm so hollow_   
_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow_   



End file.
